gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Express Yourself
Express Yourself by Madonna is featured in The Power of Madonna, the fifteenth episode of season one. It is sung by the New Directions Girls. It includes Santana's first solo in Glee, however her solo was cut from the episode making Like a Virgin her first true solo on the show. It is the first track of the soundtrack Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna. The girls wear corsets with garters while performing the song- very similar to what Madonna wore and on her 1990 Blond Ambition Tour. Brittany is the only person with no solo in the song (because it is before Heather Morris began singing on Glee). Lyrics Rachel: Come on girls, do you believe in love? Cause I got something to say about it And it goes something like this Rachel with New Directions Girls: Don't go for second best baby, Put your love to the test Mercedes with New Directions Girls: You know, you know, You've got to make him express How he feels and maybe then You'll know your love is real. Rachel: You don't need diamond rings Or eighteen karat gold Quinn: Fancy cars that Quinn with New Directions Girls: Go very fast you know They never last, no, no Mercedes: What you need is a big strong hand to Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Lift you to your higher ground Mercedes: Make you feel like a queen on a throne make him Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Love you till you can't come down Rachel with New Directions Girls: Don't go for second best baby Put your love to the test Rachel and Mercedes with New Directions Girls: You know, you know, You've got to make him express How he feels and maybe then You'll know your love is real Tina: ''' Long stem roses are the way to your heart But he needs to start with your head '''Santana: Satin sheets are Santana with New Directions Girls: ''' very romantic What happens when you're not in bed '''Rachel: You deserve the best in life so if the Rachel with New Directions Girls: Time isn't right then move on Rachel: Second best is never enough you'll do Rachel with New Directions Girls: much better baby on your own Rachel with New Directions Girls: Don't go for second best baby Put your love to the test Rachel and Mercedes with New Directions Girls: You know, you know, You've got to make him express How he feels and maybe then You'll know your love is real New Directions Girls: Express yourself You've got to make him Express himself Rachel with New Directions Girls: Hey, hey, hey, hey So if you want it right now Make him show you how Express what he's got Oh baby ready or not Tina with New Directions Girls: ''' And when you're gone He might regret it '''Santana and Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Think about the love he once had Tina with New Directions Girls: Try to carry on, But he just won't get it Rachel: Heeeey Santana and Mercedes with New Directions Girls: He'll be back on his knees so please New Directions Girls: Don't go for second best Rachel with New Directions Girls: Baby, Put your love to the test You know, you know, you've got to Make him express how he feels (Mercedes: oh oh oh, oh oh oh) And maybe then you'll know your love is real Express yourself (Santana: Your love is real) (Mercedes: Let him know your love is real) New Directions Girls: You've got to make him Express himself (Santana: Baby) Rachel with New Directions Girls: Hey, hey, hey, hey (Mercedes: Put your love to the test) So if you want it right now Make him show you how (Mercedes: Make him express how he feels) Express what he's got Oh baby ready or not Tina: Express yourself Rachel: Express yourself New Directions Girls: (Tina: Oh baby) So if you want it right now Make him show you how (Mercedes: Show you how) Tina: Baby ready or not Mercedes: Express yourself Express yourself oh New Directions Girls: (Santana: You know, you know, you know, you know) So if you want it right now (Tina: Oh you want to express yourself) Make him show you how New Directions Girls: Express yourself. Trivia * In the album booklet and on iTunes, Jonathan Groff is credited as a singer, even though it is obviously only sung by the girls. * Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina) isn't credited in the album booklet for this song. * The first time we hear Santana sing on screen, the second also to be in this episode (Like a Virgin). * The second Madonna song to be featured on Glee, after Papa Don't Preach. Gallery 1x15ThePowerofMadonna0058.jpg 473804_1277287866703_full.jpg 4545450372_13e161f1e5_o.jpg B4s_glee0420_117903c.jpg Express-yourself.png glee-cast-express-yourself-madonna-mp3.jpg Portal-Express_Yourself.jpg Music-expressyourself.jpg The_power_of_madonna.jpg tumblr_l16oaevRp41qb9jxqo1_500.jpg EYMercedes.jpg Raven4.gif Brittanaheyaeyesex.gif EYBrittany.png Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls Category:Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One